


my monster encourages your monster

by groovy_phonebox



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovy_phonebox/pseuds/groovy_phonebox
Summary: Eve lets go. Villanelle falls in love. Neither of them mind (too much).
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	my monster encourages your monster

Wild hair wild eyes  
I drink in the sight  
Never was there anything   
So frightening  
(so beautiful)  
Dark eyes dark side   
I am consumed  
Consuming your power  
Biting   
Rough and dangerous  
Your gaze knife-like  
Piercing my soul  
Like a popped balloon   
You own me  
I want you to  
Our love was never meant to be kind


End file.
